


The Green-Eyed Dragon

by HouseofTheBear



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU from episode 04x07, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous!Daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTheBear/pseuds/HouseofTheBear
Summary: Jealousy stirs long-hidden feelings within Daenerys. As the Queen, she will have what she wants. An AU from episode 4x07 "Mockingbird".





	The Green-Eyed Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Going through my computer, I discovered this little work I had written nearly 2 years ago..but I reread it and I remembered why I had written it in the first place ;)
> 
> This is an AU set during Season 4, Episode 7 "Mockingbird". I never really liked Daenerys with Daario...so I changed a particular scene to how I think it *should* have been. 
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters and any other mentions of places/things/people from the world of GOT belong to their respective owner/s (GRRM and/or HBO) and I stand to gain nothing from this. Strictly entertainment. Don't sue me!

Daenerys began to grow tired.  The man standing before her was now the 100th person who had requested an audience with her, and that was only just today.  She took a deep breath and sat up straighter, listening to him as he spoke.  If she was going to be Queen, there were things that she had to become accustomed to, even if they were tedious.  She granted his request, as it was a small one, and he bowed low to her before exiting the throne room.  She heard Jorah shift behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see that he had moved his weight to one leg and was watching her, ever vigilant, his hand resting at the ready on the pommel of his sword.  He gave her a small smile before he glanced up, a woman and her son now entering the room.

                The boy was young and the woman looked to be near Jorah’s age.  She placed her hand against her son’s back, gently nudging him forward.  He bowed and it brought a smile to Daenerys’ face.  She listened to his request and granted it, both of them prostrating themselves before her.  Missandei leaned forward and let her know that they were the last of those that had requested an audience.  Daenerys rose from her seat and walked down the steps, her Knight following close behind.  The woman and her son lingered and Jorah grew wary.  He glanced at Barristan, who nodded in response, the older Knight stepping closer to the Queen so Jorah could usher the people from the room.

Daenerys watched as the woman spoke to him, her eyes lit up as her advisor said something in return.  She smiled and her head tilted to the side before she responded, the tone of her voice taking on a higher pitch, her hand reaching out to touch Jorah’s arm.  His posture stiffened as she rested her hand on the pauldron of his left shoulder.  Daenerys felt something rise in her at this woman’s brazen actions and it shocked her.  It was jealousy and it reared its green-eyed head like a fierce dragon.  _Why should I feel this way_ , she thought, _I do not feel anything other than deep friendship for Ser Jorah_.  But another part of her mind, a deeper part she tried so desperately hard to deny was there, overwhelmed all other thought: _you love him_.  It may have been a whisper in her head before, however, now it practically shouted as it would not be denied this time.  Not when another woman was so openly trying to seduce _her_ Jorah right in front of her.  She would have no more of this, but just as she was about to clear her throat and get his attention, Jorah managed to send them on their way.  The woman glanced over her shoulder as she left, an alluring smile on her face.  Daenerys huffed a breath and clenched her jaw as Jorah walked back up the steps to her side.

He watched his Khaleesi as he approached her, the set of her jaw and the fire in her eyes told him volumes.  He knew her so well, something had changed in her demeanor and he thought it may be related to the conversation he had just had with the woman.  She turned to look at him then, “I wish to speak with you, Ser Jorah.  Alone.”  She blinked once, the tone of her words left no room for argument as she continued, “Follow me.”

He bowed his head slightly, “Yes, Khaleesi.”

***

She walked ahead of him a few steps down the hall to her quarters.  She walked across the room and sat on a recamier positioned by a low table.  Jorah stood before her, a reasonable distance between them.  She regarded him in silence for a short while, noticing the only movement in his tall frame was the occasionally clenching of his hand on the pommel of his sword.

“Why did you allow that woman to touch you?”  Her stern words broke the heavy silence.

Jorah blinked at her query, “I-I had not anticipated her action.  I should not have allowed it.  My apologies, Khaleesi.  It shall not happen again.”

She was silent for a moment before her head tilted to the side ever so slightly, “Do you know when a woman is seducing you…Jorah?”

He was taken aback by her bold question and noticed instantly that she had dropped the ‘Ser’ from his name as she addressed him.  He swallowed once; her line of questioning was beginning to make him nervous.  “I do not-“

She interrupted him, a half smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.  “You truly do not know that woman was trying to tempt you?  I somehow find that hard to believe.”  She rested her hands on her knees, using them as leverage to stand.  She walked toward him slowly, her voice low as she spoke, “The tilt of her head, the tone of her voice, her smile” as she stopped in front of him, so close she could see the flecks of dark grey in his clear blue eyes, “the way she touched you.”

She laid her hand against the armor at his shoulder as the woman had done before she ran her hand over his breastplate, her eyes following its path, coming to rest over the bear emblem at his stomach, her fingers tracing the outline of it. She met his eyes again and he was shocked to find desire in their violet depths.  _Desire for him_.  Her words brought him out of his thoughts, ”Do you think _I_ am trying to seduce you?”

He exhaled a shaky breath, his heart pounding in his chest, “I do not know what to think.”

She shook her head, a short tight laugh left her lips, “You are a terrible liar, Jorah.  I can see it in your eyes.  They betray you.  Now speak plain and answer me honestly.”

She watched the roll of his throat as he swallowed, a fiery heat in his disarming gaze as he said, “Yes, Khaleesi, you are seducing me.”

His words made her sex clench, the timbre of his voice never ceased to send a thrill through her.  She stepped back from him, walked to the table to pour herself a glass of wine, and then reclaimed her seat.  She saw confusion mixed with a hint of frustration in his eyes as she crossed her legs and brought the goblet to her lips, a sultry smile on her face as she said slowly, “Take off your clothes.”

Jorah hesitated, the air heavy with sexual tension.  Even in his wildest fantasies of her, he had never imagined this.  He watched her arch one delicate eyebrow and he made up his mind right then.  If this was the only opportunity he would ever have to be with her, then he would hold nothing back.  He set to work slowly unbuckling his sword belts before setting it on the low bench next to him.  His eyes never left hers as he removed his armor next, unlacing the pauldrons, setting them aside, before unfastening the sides of his breastplate and lifting it over his head.  The rerebraces came next followed by the vambrace on his right arm.  He undid the wraps around his hands and wrists with a leisurely pace, tossing them carelessly onto the bench.  He saw the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she watched him, the desire in her eyes increasing with each article he removed, the knowledge that she wanted him made his hardened manhood throb.  He undid the ties of his blue-grey tunic, slipping it off his body and letting it fall from his hand to the floor before he unclasped the pin holding the blue scarf and set it down as well.  He toed off his boots and untied the protective skirt he worn over his breeches, letting it join his tunic on the floor.  Finally, his hands untied the laces of his breeches.  His movements were deliberate and she knew he did it entirely on purpose.  Jorah was an observant man and Daenerys was sure that her eyes and her breathing gave away just how aroused she was.  He pulled them down his legs before stepping out of them to stand before her.

Her lips parted and she exhaled softly at the sight of him bared to her hungry gaze.  Jorah had a warrior’s body, all lean muscle and strength gained from battle.  Coppery hair dusted his broad chest and trailed down his stomach to his manhood where it stood thick and hard from his body.  She felt a rush of wetness between her legs, the muscles of her thighs tensing, desperate for some friction to ease the ache he had started in her center.  She set her glass down and rose to walk toward him.  Her eyes wandered over his body as she walked slowly around him.  Her hand grazed over his muscular behind softly and he inhaled sharply at her touch.  She came to stand in front of him again before she turned and met his eyes over her shoulder as she said, “Undress me.”

He gently moved her hair over one shoulder, his fingers grazing the back of her neck as he did so, before he slowly undid the fastenings of her gown that ran down the length of her back.  Her breath caught as he caressed his rough hands over the skin of her back to her shoulders where he eased the gown from her body.  He caught only a glimpse of the beautiful curve of her bottom before she turned to face him.  She took hold of his hand and led him to a wooden chair by the table.  Placing her hands on his chest, she pressed him into the chair and straddled his lap.  She took hold of his hands and guided them to the top of the chair’s legs and wrapped his fingers around them.  Her eyes told him not to move before they looked over his body, stopping at his thick manhood, her eyes watching as she slid down his shaft, only meeting his eyes when he had filled her completely.  His breathing was ragged as he gripped the chair tightly in his hands; it took all of Jorah’s resolve not to spill himself inside her just then.  The feel of her wet heat around him was nearly his undoing.  It had been a long time for him, but he was determined to give her all of the pleasure she deserved before he gave into his own.  His jaw clenched as she rose and fell over him, her hips rolling with each thrust.

Her pace was quick; she knew what her body needed.  Her breath was fast and shallow, her hands clutched at his shoulders, her short nails biting into the skin there.  Her heavy-lidded eyes locked with his, her words full of lust, “You are mine, Jorah.  No other woman will ever have you like this.”

He moaned at her words, wanting desperately to touch her, his words gravelly and fervent, “I will always be yours, Khaleesi.”

She whimpered, nearly feeling the honesty in his gaze.  She leaned forward and arched her chest against his lips.  He understood instantly what she wanted, wrapping his lips around her nipple, licking at the hard flesh before nipping it gently.  Her hand gripped the back of his head, holding him to her breast.  He kissed his way to the other and showed it the same devotion.  Her rosy nipples glistened from the attentions of his mouth as she leaned back, the pace of her hips increasing.  Her hand reached between them to stroke her pearl, short gasping moans came from her lips as her peak drew tantalizingly close.  Jorah’s grasp tightened on the chair, the wood scraping against the stone floor as it moved from the force of their coupling.  His hips rose to meet her downward thrusts, the sound of their passion filling the room.  She went silent and stilled above him, her nails leaving red marks on his chest before her head tipped back and she cried out, her sex throbbing around him.  The sight and sound of her ecstasy was forever seared into Jorah’s mind and he knew he would see it again his dreams.  She fell forward against his chest as she began to move over him again, slower this time.  Her whimpers of his name as she continued to pulse softly around him triggered his own release, his grip nearly breaking the wood in two, the muscles of his thighs taut as he lifted his hips and held himself deep inside her, his brow furrowed as he moaned her name against her neck.

She rested her forehead against his, their breathing and heartbeat slowly becoming normal again.  He dared not move his hands from where she had placed them.  She leaned down and uncurled his hands from the chair before setting them in her lap, palm up.  She ran her fingers over them and he saw concern in her gaze as she looked at him.  He gave her a small reassuring smile, telling her with his eyes that it was all right before he slowly reached out his hand to touch her face, hesitant to break the spell around them.  He needn’t have worried because she took ahold of his wrist and guided it the rest of the way, leaning into the warmth against her cheek, her thumb caressing over the back of it.  They needed no words, their gaze and soft smiles told each other everything.  He needed no proclamations or promises from her.  The knowledge of what he saw in her eyes made him feel something he thought he would never feel: whole.  And that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters for "Blurring the Lines" are right around the corner!


End file.
